


Sparrows and Paw Prints

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of tattoos and talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparrows and Paw Prints

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own suits,  
> this came about because of conversations about tattoos  
> hope you like

Harold was the first to ask, then Rachel, the other associates, even Louis.  They all went about it in the same way, some variation of ‘your jacket shifted, your shirt rode up, the light on your shirt’ followed by ‘is that a tattoo on your back?’

Mike’s reply was so stock that, if they compared, everyone got the exact same answer – yes, it is a tattoo, and it’s more on my upper hip than my lower back- always said with a secretive grin.

If asked what the ink was of, Mike wouldn’t answer, just grin.  If asked if the ink could be seen, Mike would just shake his head no, and grin.  Talk was all over, wondering what the tattoo was, why he got it.

People started to notice that Jessica and Donna never asked Mike about it, even though they had to have seen it, and that they never participated in any gossip about it.  Rachel, when pressed, admitted that Donna avoided the topic with her.

After a few weeks, the talk dies down, as talk is wont to do. 

Louis, surprisingly, starts the talk moving again, when he loudly asks Jessica if she knows that Harvey has a tattoo.  Jessica replies that she does, but she doesn’t see how it’s an issue, it is not visible under normal circumstances.  Louis argues that if he, of all people, saw it, then it is visible.

People are wondering about Harvey having a tattoo, wondering if it has anything to do with Mike having a tattoo.  People have long ago figured out that Mike does nothing without Harvey knowing about it.

Donna mentions to Harvey that she is concerned that all the talk will end up distracting Mike, and reminds Harvey that a distracted puppy isn’t a productive puppy.

Harvey strides into the associates area, and directly into Mike’s workspace. He grabs Mike by the hand, and strips him of his jacket.  He turns Mike, standing so that their chests are almost touching, and lifts the back of Mikes dress shirt and undershirt.

After waiting a few moments, he kisses Mike on the forehead, and motions for Mike to go back to work.  Mike blushes, but does as he is told.

Harvey then removes his own jacket, his dress shirt, and his undershirt. This leaves him standing, shirtless, in the pen.

  1. Two sparrows, facing each other, with paw prints on the wings. 



Once he is sure everyone has gotten a good look, he calmly puts his clothes back on, and stopping just long enough to place another kiss on Mike’s head, he walks back to his office.

Sure, there will be fallout with Jessica, and people will still talk, and questions will still be asked, but at the end of the day, Mike and Harvey belong to each other, and now everyone knows, and that is all that really matters to either of them.


End file.
